Nothing Ever Seems to Go Away
by Flybaby014563
Summary: This is what happens after Castle in the Sky(Laputa) ends.
1. Nothing ever seems to go away:Prologue

Nothing ever seems to go away  
  
Prologue  
  
Sheeta looked outside the window,quietly rocking her baby,humming a song that her grandmother taught her when she was a little baby. The only thing she could think about was that tree. That tree called Laputa. But Laputa wasn't just a tree. It was also a kingdom. She would have stayed there,if it wasn't a tomb. But she knew that she had made the right decision not to live there with Pazu and her daughter,who was named Crystal. Sheeta never wanted to tell her daughter about the tragedies that when on through her life. But she knew she was going to have to one day. Just not now,she thought. I can't tell her now while she's only a baby.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  



	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
"Sheeta,I'm leaving now,"said Pazu. He opened the door. Sheeta was still there,looking out the window with the baby. "Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm sorry Pazu. I didn't notice you were standing there."  
  
"Are you alright?"he asked as we walked towards her.  
  
"Yes.and no."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I can't stop thinking about it."  
  
"About Laputa?"  
  
She nodded. "Yes."  
  
He hugged and kissed her. "I know how you feel."  
  
"I just don't want to tell her."she said,looking down at Crystal.  
  
"But she's going to have to know some day."  
  
"I know,"she sighed. "I just don't want her to find out now."  
  
He smiled. "I know. We can wait. I promised you that we would."  
  
"But what if she finds out that her name really means something?"  
  
"She will. But not until she's ready. Look,I have to go. Will you be ok?"  
  
"Yes. I'll be fine."  
  
"Ok." He kissed her. "I'll be back in a while."  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
As much as she hated it,she could never stop thinking about Laputa. She wanted to go back there,but she knew that she couldn't. She wondered how Dola and the boys were doing. Or how that machine was doing. The machine that guarded Laputa. She couldn't stop thinking about how that machine would never be lonely because it had the trees,the flowers,the birds,and the other animals. The she thought how she was going to tell this story to her daughter,who was also a princess of Laputa. Sheeta never wanted to be a princess. Then she remembered Muska. The evil man who wanted to be king of Laputa. Yes,he was her brother. Her evil brother who wanted Sheeta to have nothing to do with Pazu. But now Muska is gone,she thought. Pazu and I are together now.  
  
She looked down at Crystal,who was sleeping and not making a sound. "I'm sorry my child. I wish I could tell you about the wonders of Laputa. But I can't. You're name means something that I do not want to share. I just don't know how. I don't want your life to be a lie,even though mine was. I thought mine would be something great. At first it wasn't. But now I live with your father Pazu,and we're all happy now. You'll understand some day. Just not now,"she whispered in the baby's ear. She started crying.  
  
"Sheeta! I'm back!"said Pazu. He opened the door to the sound of Sheeta crying. "Sheeta."  
  
"I'm sorry Pazu. I.just."  
  
"It's ok. Come on. Sit down on the bed."  
  
"I'm sorry Pazu.It's just that."she was still sobbing.  
  
"Calm down now. It's ok."  
  
She shook her head. "No it's not Pazu. I can't have our daughter living like this. I can't tell her."  
  
"Listen,if you don't want to tell her that's alright."  
  
"But I don't want her to be living a lie like I did."  
  
"I understand how you feel. Listen,you don't have to tell her."  
  
"Are you sure that's going to make everything better?"  
  
"Just tell her when you're ready. Ok?"  
  
"Ok. I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's ok honey."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
(7 years later)  
  
Sheeta and Pazu now lived in a different part of the city with their seven year daughter Crystal. They still hadn't told her about Laputa. Sheeta was still worried that something was going to happen. She knew it was the right thing though. She loved her daughter and she didn't want anything to happen to her. Even though she did hum that song that her grandmother taught her when she was young. Crystal would always asks her what it mean,but Sheeta would never really saw anything.  
  
Sheeta watched as her daughter grew up and played with the other children. She had nothing to worry about now. She knew her daughter would wait until she was older to ask her mother about her name. Sheeta didn't want to worry Pazu either. He understood and that was a good thing.  
  
That night during that night something strange happened. After Crystal went to bed the house was very quiet. Almost too quiet. But Sheeta and Pazu didn't worry about anything. They didn't think anything bad was going to happen to their daughter.  
  
But during that night,Sheeta went to check on her daughter,and found out that she wasn't there.  
  
"PAZU!"Shouted Sheeta.  
  
"What is it Sheeta?!"he asked as he came running towards her.  
  
"It's Crystal.she's gone."  
  
"Oh god."  
  
"You don't think that.?"  
  
"No. It couldn't be.he's suppose to be dead."  
  
She sighed. "It was Muska."  
  
"How can you tell?"  
  
"That smell. It has to be has to be him."  
  
"I recognize that smell."  
  
"It has to be him."  
  
"But how?"  
  
She was shivering. "I don't know. Maybe he didn't die. Maybe he got out."  
  
"Oh god. I've have to find her. He's going to take her to Laputa."  
  
"Let me come with you."  
  
He looked stunned. "Are you sure?"  
  
She nodded. "I have to go back. So I can get it off my mind."  
  
He sighed. "Ok. But you don't have to--."  
  
"I know. But I have to. I have to go back one last time."  
  
"Ok. Let's go then."  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
On the way to finding their daughter Pazu thought of something.  
  
"Sheeta.there is someone we should see if we want to find Muska."  
  
"You're talking about Dola and the boys right?"  
  
"Yes. They're the only people who can help us find our daughter."  
  
"But they've probably forgotten about us."  
  
"I doubt that. C'mon. I know where to find them."  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"Well,well. Look who's here,"said Dola as she opened the door to her house. "Pazu and Sheeta."  
  
"We're sorry if this is a bad time Dola. But we really could use you're help," said Sheeta.  
  
"Well come on in!"  
  
Sheeta then told Dola about Crystal and how Muska was still alive and that he had probably taken her to Laputa.  
  
"Well,if it's Muska then he's definitely going to take her to Laputa. But I don't see why though,"said Dola.  
  
"Maybe he still wants to be king,"said Sheeta. "And he thinks our daughter can help her."  
  
"Well,does your daughter know about Laputa?"  
  
"Well.no."  
  
"HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL HER ABOUT LAPUTA?!"  
  
"Listen.please just calm down Dola,"said Pazu.  
  
"I'm sorry. Sometimes I just loose my cool. Go ahead Sheeta."  
  
"I just didn't want to tell her because I didn't want her to live a lie. I just wanted her life to be simple. But I understand why I should have told her sooner."  
  
"Well,I'll leave the part about telling Laputa to your daughter up to you. But I think I can help you find her."  
  
"Thank you so much Dola. I'm sorry to have to do this."  
  
"It's no trouble at all Sheeta."  
  
"I just wish I could tell her about this earlier,"she started to sob.  
  
"Now,now Sheeta. It's ok. I understand now. I shouldn't have yelled at you."  
  
"No it's not your fault Dola,"said Pazu. "One moment please."  
  
"Go ahead. Take your time."  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
"Oh Pazu. I am so sorry,"Sheeta said as he led her out back. "I shouldn't have made such a scene."  
  
"No. It's alright."  
  
"I'm just scared. I'm afraid about what Muska might do to her."  
  
"She'll be alright. We'll find her."  
  
"I'm starting not to believe in anything anymore."  
  
"No. Please don't stay that."  
  
"Pazu.she doesn't have the crystal."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's the only reason why Muska is going to take her to Laputa. He probably thinks I gave the crystal to her."  
  
"No."  
  
"Pazu,if we don't hurry she might be hurt or even killed. Muska won't believe her if she says she doesn't have the crystal. Oh how could I? How could I be this stupid?"  
  
"Please don't say that Sheeta. She's going to be just fine."  
  
She looked him right in the eye. "But how can you be so sure?"  
  
"But she's got her mother's strength. She's going to be just fine."  
  
She shook her head. "Not with Muska she isn't. You have no idea what he'll do to her."  
  
"Don't worry. I remember what he did to you. I'm not going to let that happen to my daughter ok? I love you both very much."  
  
She sighed. "I'm so sorry Pazu. I just get so flustered so times. And now my only daughter has been kidnapped by the man who made my life miserable. She has no idea what he can do. He's going to manipulate her. I can feel it."  
  
"Don't think about that alright? Let's just go to sleep and we'll leave first thing in the morning ok?"  
  
She smiled. "Ok. I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's ok Sheeta. I love you."  
  
"I love you too Pazu."  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
That night Sheeta couldn't sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about her daughter. How can he still be alive,she thought. I never saw him get out of that place. Of course we didn't get to see the army get out of Laputa either. But I can't believe this has happened. Oh I hoped she's ok.  
  
"Sheeta?" Pazu asked as he came into the room. "You aren't asleep."  
  
"I'm sorry. I just can't Pazu. You understand why."  
  
"I know. I know."  
  
"Muska is just someone that you can't trust."  
  
"Yes I know."  
  
"I mean,what if he does try to kill her?"  
  
"I don't think he'll do anything until he gets to Laputa."  
  
"Oh I hope not."  
  
"Dola said we can leave in the morning."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Are you going to be able to get some sleep?"  
  
"I don't know Pazu. I really just don't know a lot of things right now. The one thing I do know is that I've been a horrible mother."  
  
"Don't say that. You aren't a horrible mother. You just wanted to wait until the right time."  
  
"And then this had to happen."  
  
"Trust me,if Muska wasn't alive this would had never have happened."  
  
"But he is alive Pazu! He's alive and he has my daughter! He's going to tell her about Laputa and then how will I feel when my daughter hates me for the rest of my life?!"  
  
"She will not hate you. You'll just have to tell her the truth. She'll understand."  
  
"I hope so Pazu."  
  
"Don't worry about it ok? She's going to be fine."  
  
"I just don't want her to be afraid."  
  
"I don't think she'll be afraid."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I don't want to say this but you're the one who's afraid. She is going to be fine. We'll get her back. I promise alright?"  
  
She sighed. "Ok. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's ok. Now let's go to sleep ok?"  
  
She nodded. "Alright."  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
The next morning Crystal found herself in a strange place. A place that she didn't recognize.  
  
"Where am I?"she asked as she woke up.  
  
"Well well. I see that you're finally up,"said the strange man at the door.  
  
"Who are you?!"  
  
"Well,I guess your mother didn't tell about me? I'm her brother. Muska."  
  
"What do you want with me?!"  
  
He stepped into the room. "Where is the crystal?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Hmmm. Then I guess she didn't tell you about Laputa either?"  
  
"Laputa? What's that?"  
  
"I can't believe your own mother wouldn't even bother to tell you that you're a princess."  
  
"Sir,I don't have any idea what you're talking about. I just want to go home. And now!"  
  
"Well see miss it isn't that simple."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Well just take a look outside."  
  
She opened her window and gasped. "Where are you taking me?!"  
  
"To a place that should have been called home for you. Laputa."  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
That morning barely anybody talked. All Sheeta could think about was her daughter. She knew that her daughter wasn't safe with Muska. Of all the people she trusted,Muska was the least. She remembered how she was brought up has a child. The only thing she would remember were lies. And then she remembered the day that Muska and the men took her away from her grandmother. She didn't even know if her grandmother was alive anymore. Muska and his men never let her see her grandmother after they kidnapped her. But Sheeta wanted to see her daughter again.  
  
"Sheeta,are you ready to go?"asked Pazu.  
  
"Yes I am." ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Sheeta couldn't believe that she was going there again. She didn't want to believe it. By some how she was going to.  
  
So much has changed since then,she thought. What if there is no more Laputa? But then Muska would have already found that out and there would have been no reason to kidnap my daughter. I feel so selfish though. Dola was right. How could I not tell her about Laputa? I feel so stupid. She would understand by now. She's smart,unlike me. My grandmother would always tell me stories about Laputa. But she never told me I was a princess. Muska did. I never wanted to be brought up as a princess though. I thought I was doing the right thing. Why couldn't he have died? If he had died this would have happened and we could all be happy. But now he has come back. He's going to torment my daughter. He will not believe that she doesn't have the crystal. If only I had told her earlier.  
  
"Sheeta,are you alright?"Pazu asked after the ship took off.  
  
"Yes Pazu. I was just gathering my thoughts."  
  
"Don't think about Muska ok. We'll get her back."  
  
"I'm not thinking about Muska. I'm thinking about how stupid I was not to tell her about Laputa in the first place."  
  
"You shouldn't think about that either."  
  
"I know Pazu. But it's so hard."  
  
"I know. I understand."  
  
"I just don't want to remember anymore. Nothing ever seems to go away. I just want all these bad memories to go away."  
  
"I know. But don't think about the bad memories. Think about the good ones."  
  
She sighed. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have come."  
  
"No. Don't say that. I'm glad you did."  
  
"Thank you Pazu."  
  
"Everything is going to be ok. We will get her back."  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"What if there is no Laputa?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean,what if it's gone?"  
  
"It can't be though. Nobody else but us knows about it though. And Dola and the boys haven't gone there for a long time."  
  
"I know. It's just that.well I don't know.what if someone actually used the spell of destruction again?"  
  
"I can't image what would happen."  
  
"There would be more Laputa anymore Pazu. But then I would still have to tell her about Laputa."  
  
"You think Muska will tell her?"  
  
"Well,yes. And then she'll think I'm a horrible mother."  
  
"No she won't."  
  
"Yes she will! What if she actually wanted to be a princess Pazu?!" she calmed down. "She probably would have liked that."  
  
"But then you could tell her."  
  
"About how that place was more like a tomb?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"She still wouldn't believe me though."  
  
"But she'll listen. You just have to get her to."  
  
"I know. But it's not that easy Pazu."  
  
"I know it's not Sheeta. But she will believe you."  
  
She sighed. "I hope so."  
  
"She will. You just have to believe for once."  
  
"Yeah. I guess so."  
  
"Don't worry. We'll be there soon. And then we can get her back."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
"No Muska! I am not going back there!"yelled the General. "I am not risking my life back there again!"  
  
"But this isn't Sheeta! This is her daughter."  
  
"I don't even care if this was her cousin. I am not going to risk my neck out there for you again! You almost killed me and ¾ of my men back there!"  
  
"I understand that General. But this girl is different. She doesn't even know about Laputa. She even told me herself."  
  
"I don't care! Now get out of here Muska. Before my men do it instead."  
  
Muska stormed out of the General's office in a rage. But he wasn't going to give up so easily. He would just have to take the girl there himself. Even if it meant risking his life. That girl should be queen of Laputa,he thought. Or at least a princess for that matter. But I don't care. I'm going there. No one is going to be able to stop me this time!  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Sheeta looked up at the clouds as the ship flew towards Laputa. She hoped that her daughter was doing alright.  
  
"There is no way I am flying in that storm again,"said Sheeta.  
  
"Oh it wasn't that bad,"said Pazu he said as he came into the room.  
  
"Well,it scared me."  
  
"I know how you feel."  
  
"How long will it be before we get there."  
  
"With the wind it may take another day or so."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"It's going to be ok."  
  
"They could be there already."  
  
"Not in this window they couldn't. It's too strong."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Knowing Muska he'll probably wait another day."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"He will. Don't worry about it."  
  
"Pazu,we need you up here,"said Dola on the intercom.  
  
"Are you going to be alright Sheeta?"  
  
"I'll be fine Pazu. You go help Dola,"she said.  
  
"Alright. You get some rest ok?"  
  
She nodded. "Ok."  
  
"I love you,"he said as he kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"I love you too Pazu." She watched as Pazu left the room and shut the door. She wanted to call after him,but she didn't have the heart. I have to stop worrying so much,she thought. Crystal is going to be fine. I'll wait until we get her back to tell her about Laputa. Pazu's right. She'll understand. She just has to understand. Or then I'm just not a good mother.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Crystal looked out the window from her window. She could only wonder about where she was going. And also wondering why her mother had never told her about this place she was going to. So I'm a princess,and my mother never even told me,she thought? I can't believe this. So all I was brought up to be was a lie? I don't understand this. What if I wanted to be a princess? I would have liked that. I wonder what Laputa is like. I guess it's up in the clouds,because that's where we are right now. But then I wonder why mother would never have brought this up. This isn't like her.  
  
She looked to the door and wondered if anyone was guarding it. But she didn't even want to try to break out. She would probably get killed if she tried. But that man.did my mom know him? Is that that reason why she didn't want to tell me about this place because of that man.whatever his name is. He looks really mean though. But if I'm a princess,and he knows about it,then maybe he's a prince or something. I just wish I knew what was going on.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Sheeta looked out the window. They were a day above schedule. The wind had died down about not too long ago,but that wasn't going to stop them. They were on their way to Laputa again,and what Sheeta hoped was going to be the last time. I can do this she,she thought. I have to do this. I can't go and then just be all scared. I have to prove to myself and can see this place again,even if it does mean risking the lives of others. But I have to get my daughter back. I promised myself I would tell her and I will!  
  
"Sheeta,are you ready to go?"asked Pazu as he opened the door.  
  
"You mean we're going to have to fly there again?"  
  
"Yes. There is always a storm by Laputa. Dola and the boys can't fly in it. It'll have to be you and me again."  
  
She sighed. "Alright. I'm ready."  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Pazu and Sheeta climbed out of the ship into the plane up above. From there the ship would detach itself from the small plane and Pazu and Sheeta would have to go into Laputa the same way they did last time.  
  
"Remember the first time we came up there?"asked Pazu.  
  
Sheeta smiled. "Yes I do Pazu."  
  
"You looked so beautiful. So fearless."  
  
"That was only because I was with you,and we weren't trying to get our daughter back from Muska."  
  
"I know. But at least we were going to find Laputa."  
  
"Yes I know. And now we have to go back."  
  
"Pazu!"yelled Dola.  
  
"Yes Dola?"  
  
"You remember how to release that thing?"  
  
"Yes Dola!"  
  
"Ok. 15 minutes and she's all yours."  
  
"Alright." He looked at Sheeta. "You ready to go back?"  
  
"I wish I didn't have to,but yes I am Pazu."  
  
"Listen Sheeta.I'm glad you came. I really am."  
  
"Thank you Pazu."  
  
"And no matter what I will always be by your side."  
  
"I know Pazu. Thank you so much."  
  
The wind started to blow. They were starting to go into the storm. Sheeta's body started to shiver.  
  
"Are you alright?"he asked.  
  
"Yes. I'm just a little cold. And I guess I'm a little scared."  
  
"Then you had better get ready then."  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
The storm was just the same as it was last time. But it took them to Laputa again.  
  
"Sheeta,it's ok. You can open your eyes now,"said Pazu.  
  
"Oh Pazu.I can't believe it."said Sheeta. "It's actually Laputa."  
  
"I guess it hasn't changed."  
  
"It's because no one's been up here. That's why,"sheeta said as they stepped out of the plane.  
  
"I wonder if Muska and Crystal are here yet."  
  
"We had better go see."  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Crystal looked out her window. They were getting closer to Laputa. She looked barely see it over the dark clouds. She was still unsure of this place that her mother had never told her about. She was scared too. She wanted to go home. But what if she couldn't? But then again,she thought,what if mom and dad are looking for me and I see them there? They wouldn't leave me here with this guy. Especially not mom.  
  
Crystal then looked out the window as the clouds started to clear. There she saw I giant tree floating in the sky. It was Laputa.  
  
"Laputa."she whispered. "So this is it? This is what I'm supposed to be princess of? That tree?"  
  
"It's not just any tree,"said Muska as he came in the room.  
  
She gasped. "What are you talking about?!"  
  
"That tree used to be a kingdom mind you. And then you reckless humans left for earth. Now this place is only a myth."  
  
"I can see why,"she muttered. "Listen,I would just like to go home."  
  
"That's not going to be easy."  
  
"What?"  
  
"This is where you are supposed to be princess."  
  
She stood up and looked him in the eye. "If you're only doing this so you can be king you just forget it!"  
  
He raised his hand and slapped her to the ground. "You're just like your mother. Not wanting to be royalty. Royalty has meaning and she just couldn't see that."  
  
"Well maybe that's because she wanted something more that you couldn't see. My mother isn't that stupid,like you."  
  
"Shut up you! I'm taking you to Laputa now,and there is nothing you can do about it."  
  
"I don't care. As long as my mother is here there is nothing you can do."  
  
"But are you sure your dear mother is even here?"  
  
"She's here. I know she is. She wouldn't leave me behind. She's wouldn't."  
  
"We'll see about that then. But now,you aren't moving an inch until we land."  
  
Crystal held her head high. She wasn't going to let Muska get her down. She wasn't going to let him scare her. As soon as she got off of the ship she would go and find her mother and father. They have to be here,she thought. They just have to. ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Sheeta and Pazu were trying frantically to find their daughter,until Sheeta finally spotted Muska's ship. It's him,she thought. It just as to be him.  
  
"Sheeta?"asked Pazu.  
  
"Pazu,it's Muska. He's come back."  
  
"He has our daughter too."  
  
"We have to go now."  
  
"Right."  
  
Pazu led Sheeta over to the center part of Laputa were Muska's ship was landing. And they couldn't believe what they saw. But they were right. Muska did have their daughter with him.  
  
"Pazu I have to go after him."  
  
"Let me go with you."  
  
She shook her head. "No Pazu. Please let me. It would be better if I did."  
  
"Alright. I'll be here if you need me."  
  
"Ok. Thank you Pazu."  
  
"And Sheeta?"  
  
"Yes Pazu?"  
  
"Be careful out there. And here,take this,"he said as he gave her one of the guns that Dola had given him. "Come back ok?" He hugged and kissed her.  
  
"I will Pazu."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Love you too Pazu. ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Muska started taking her to the center of Laputa. In there,there would be a crystal that would give him the ultimate power to rule Laputa.  
  
"You have no idea what this power can do,"said Muska.  
  
"Not so fast Muska!"yelled Sheeta.  
  
"Well,well,well. Look who decided to drop in."  
  
"Unhand my daughter now."  
  
"I'm sorry,but I can't do that."  
  
But Crystal wasn't going to stand for it. She shook off him and ran to her mother.  
  
"Mom!"she said as Sheeta hugged her. "You did come!"  
  
"There was no way I wasn't going to look for you."  
  
"But why didn't you tell me--?"  
  
"Let's wait until we get home ok."  
  
"So,where is dear Pazu?"asked Muska.  
  
"That is none of your business,"she drew Crystal closer to her.  
  
"What are you doing mom?"Crystal whispered.  
  
"Just stay close. And I'll tell you." She then whispered something in her ear. "Balus.."she said. ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
The tree then started to fall apart again. Sheeta and Crystal ran to find Pazu. They left Muska. They weren't going to let him get away again.  
  
"Pazu!"yelled Sheeta.  
  
"Sheeta! You used the spell of destruction again!"  
  
"There's no time to explain. We have to get out of here now!"  
  
Pazu then saw Dola's ship coming towards. "There's Dola. C'mon! ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
They then ran to the ship and got in just before the tree was destroyed once again. But this time,there was no Laputa. It was gone.  
  
"I'm sorry,"said Sheeta as she looked out the window. "But no one can know about Laputa anymore. I am not going to go back to the tomb." She looked at Crystal. "Crystal.I am so sorry."  
  
"Mom,you're shaking. Sit down,"she said.  
  
"Yes. I guess I should."  
  
"But I don't understand something."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"Why did you never tell me?"  
  
"Because Crystal.I couldn't. I didn't want to anymore. Ever since I left that place 12 years ago I just never thought I would have to think about it again. But then I remembered that song my grandmother used to hum to me every night to get me to sleep. And then I had you. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's ok mom."  
  
"I'm sorry if I seem like such a horrible mother."  
  
"You aren't a horrible mother mom. I understand now."  
  
"It's just not that easy anymore. I thought of telling you,but every time I did I would end up crying because I just didn't want to remember. After my childhood I just didn't think anything was possible. Until I met your father that is."  
  
"I actually remember that night when your mother fell from the sky,"he then looked at Sheeta.  
  
"It's alright Pazu. I can talk about it now."  
  
He sighed. "Good. I was starting to worry."  
  
"She needs to know now. And I'm not going to cry anymore. She's old enough to understand now. And I'm old enough that I shouldn't have to worry about it anymore." ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
The days seem to pass by. Sheeta was glad that she didn't have to think about Laputa anymore. Especially not having to tell her daughter about it anymore. She and Pazu and Crystal were safe now in their home. They didn't have to worry about Muska anymore.  
  
"Pazu,I still feel terrible about it though,"said Sheeta as she and Pazu walked through the park one day.  
  
"I know but you shouldn't have to worry about it though."  
  
"I know. It's just.well.maybe I shouldn't have used to the spell of destruction."  
  
"But you did what you had to do."  
  
"I know." She turned to him and looked him the eye. "I didn't wait to think."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About how much you still cared."  
  
"About Laputa?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well,I hadn't thought about that either. But now I have you two now. I can't waste my time thinking about Laputa now. I have a wife now and a child to raise. Plus those were thinks I worried about when I was a child. I'm not a child anymore Sheeta. I'm a grown man. I have to keep this family together."  
  
"Yes. And so do I."  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"I'm sorry if I've been such a burden on you."  
  
"No you haven't. I care about you Crystal. And I'm not going to let anything to happen to you two."  
  
End 


End file.
